(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile pedal lockset with vertical entry, and more particularly, to one having a trough between a primary and a secondary locking pipe to connect through two retainers with a gap formed between the two retainers to be vertically locked onto a connection rod of a brake pedal in a smooth operation without impedance; and a stop wall being provided on both sides of the trough to be caulked into and held tightly against a circular channel each provided on both sides of a stopper to prevent forced opening to achieve burglar proof results.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Along with the improved living standard, bicycles and motorcycles disappear or are used for sporting fun; automobile has become a popular commuting means. However, the rate of stolen cars also climbs up and naturally various types of locksets for different parts of the automobile are generally available in the market for burglar proof. Among them, a pedal lockset (A) designed to lock up a brake pedal (or a clutch pedal) as illustrated in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, is essentially composed of a hollow primary locking pipe (A1) containing a locking rod (A2); a hollow secondary locking pipe (A3) is fixed to one side of the primary locking pipe (A1), and a trough (A4) to accommodate a connection rod (B1) of a brake pedal (B) is formed between the primary locking pipe (A1) and the secondary locking pipe (A3) and a gap (A5) is provided at the lower end of the secondary locking pipe (A3). In use, the gap (A5) of the secondary locking pipe (A3) is laterally moved to be locked onto the connection rod (B1) of the brake pedal (B) so to have the connection rod (B1) of the brake pedal (B) to be locked up in the trough (A4), and then the locking rod (A2) inside the primary locking pipe (A1) is pulled up for a stopper (A6) provided at the lower end of the locking rod (A2) to merely hold against the floor in the car, thus to prevent the car from being operated since it is impossible to depress the brake pedal (B). However, in using such a structure to lock up, the entire pedal lockset (A) has to be laterally moved so to lock onto the connection rod (B1) of the brake pedal (B). Since the space inside the car is very s confined, the lateral movement could be easily frustrated by contacting other components such as the throttle pedal (or clutch pedal) in the vicinity of the brake pedal (B). Therefore, it becomes rather awkward in the use of the pedal lockset. Furthermore, as the connection rod (B1) of the brake pedal (B) is locked up in the trough (A4) between the primary and the secondary locking pipes (A1, A3), the burglar could easily force to open up the secondary locking pipe (A3) using a tool such as a prying bar to stick into the trough (A4) with the primary locking pipe (A1) as a support. Therefore, the pedal lockset (A) is comparatively poor in stopping the burglar since it can be easily removed. The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,471,855; 5,537,846; 5,715,710; 5,870,912; 5,881,587; 5,950,463; 5,979,197; 6,089,055; 6,192,724; and 6,298,696.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a pedal lockset that can be vertically locked onto a connection rod of a brake rod (or a clutch rod) without being impeded by other components in a car while permitting a firm and sold connection of a primary locking pipe and a secondary locking pipe without being tampered by forced entry to assure of the burglar-proof results.